


Don't Let Me Win

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Prompt:R beats Natasha during a training session and Natasha is shook because she thinks she is the best.





	Don't Let Me Win

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

You had been a member of the team for over a year now, and each day that passed, you never had a boring day. No, why would you? After all, how many can say they get their ass kicked in friendly training sessions with the Black Widow?

It seemed every time you stepped into the room, you had no hopes of actually beating Natasha, much less showing her that you could protect yourself.

“How was the session?”

“Steve, how do you do it? How do any of you do it? How do you beat her in training?”

Steve’s eyes bulged.

“No one has ever beaten her. None of us on the team can beat her! No one, Y/N. And besides, whoever manages to beat her, it’s a marriage proposal to her.”

—————————————————

“After all this time, I thought you said you’d never let me win.”

You had managed to pin Natasha within 15 minutes, and you couldn’t help but feel accomplished. It had taken you six years to do so the first time. And that was just to propose to her and that took you an hour to pin her. Now one week after your wedding, you had managed to pin her in 15 minutes. A new record and of course the rest of the team was on a mission, so no one would be able to verify your time.

“That was before we got married, Моя любовь.”

“You didn’t let me win, did you?”

“I think we’re both winners. You have me pinned on this mat, and no one is watching us. Моя любовь, if you think I let you win, then we can train some more. But I didn’t let you win when you proposed to me, and I definitely didn’t let you win now.”

You couldn’t let her have the upper hand. She was underneath you for crying out loud! You decide to take no prisoners when you lean in to whisper, “If you can find me in three minutes after I’ve gotten a head start, you can use that toy you had Tony make for us. The one where both the receiver and giver can feel such - sensations.”

You say the last part by tugging on her earlobe, something you had learned would get her to take you in such a way, she didn’t care if you were in public.

You quickly push off and run away from her. All you heard was a growl. Let the games begin.


End file.
